Madness Within My Soul
by AchievingKitKat
Summary: Soul is having after effects of the battle with the Kishin two months later. His madness levels suddenly break through, and help is at the hand of someone who is..somewhat of an expert. But can Soul be cured..before its too late?  NO YAOI, bit of humour.
1. Chapter 1

**Madness Within My Soul.**

**Summary: Soul is having after effects of the battle. His madness levels suddenly break through, and help is at the hand of someone who is…somewhat of an expert.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hey! This is my first Soul Eater fic, so I hope you like it! =D**_

_**Pairings; Black*Star & Tsubaki, Stein & Marie, (Blair trying to hit on Crona in the future for the humour of it.) ;)**_

_**In this fic, I have decided that Crona is a boy. Do NOT start having a go at me and saying that he's a…whatever, Because even the AUTHOR of Soul Eater admitted that he doesn't know. Ok? **_

_**And I generally prefer to think that Crona is a boy. ^_^**_

_**PLEASE review...otherwise it's **__seriously __**depressing.**_

_**Apart from that, hope you enjoy! ^-^**_

* * *

><p>"Maka! Come on! This is gonna be a huge game!" Soul cried impatiently as he bounced up and down on the spot from where he was stood next to the front door of the apartment that they shared.<p>

He was dressed casually in a long grey, yet black-sleeved baggy t-shirt with a pair of casual black jeans. In fact, just to add to his 'casual' theme of the morning, he stopped bouncing around and forced himself to casually lean up against the wall…casual being the main word here.

The afternoon was starting to turn evening, and Black*Star had challenged them to a game of basketball before the sun set, and naturally, Soul was all up for it.

His Meister however, was not.

Maka came out of her room at long last, wearing a pair of comfortable pale yellow joggers and a matching sweatshirt which her hands were stuck in either side of the joined up middle pocket, making her look like a mother kangaroo of sorts even as she flicked her two signature ponytails over her shoulder.

"Do I really have to go?" She asked.

"Makaaa…Pleeeaaaase?" Soul returned pleadingly. Suddenly he held up an all too familiar drawing. "Remember my hypothesis about what happens when you're stuck in your room reading all day and night?" He reminded her, holding it tauntingly in front of her.

Her eyes flashed wildly. "HEY! MUSHROOMS DO NOT GROW OUT OF MY HEAD!" She yelled, rushing forwards and reaching forwards in a hope to rip it out of his grasp. "GIVE THAT HERE!"

"Ah, ah, ah!" Soul said, backing away and craftily unlocking the door behind him and opening it. "You want it…?" He asked with a grin. Maka took a threatening step towards him.

He grinned.

"Come and get it." He stated, turning and fleeing as Maka slammed the door to the apartment and chased him down the cobbled streets.

"Operation 'Get Maka the hell out of the house', complete." He smirked, stuffing the fake copy of his original drawing of the hypothesis into the pocket of his black jeans.

* * *

><p>They arrived slightly late to the basketball ground, with Maka still chasing him irately as she screamed abuse at him, even though her breath by now was running short.<p>

"HEY! STOP STEALING MY SPOTLIGHT! YOU'RE LIKE, TEN MINUTES LATE YOU TWO!" Black*Star hailed them from where he was casually bouncing the ball up and down with one hand as he rested his other arm on the slender shoulder of Death the Kid.

"You…could have at least been…_eight _minutes…late…." Kid seethed, only relaxing when Liz put a warning hand on his shoulder.

His OCD problem was much better than it used to be, seeing as the war against the Kishin had passed over at least two months ago, his friends having been able to help him out now that they had time to themselves as such. Therefore his OCD was still quite bad…but bearable.

Soul Eater grinned and raced forwards, slamming his hand down on the ball and darting away to a safe distance before spinning the ball on the tip of his index finger. "Stop being such cry-babies and present me with an actual challenge."

"Show off." Kid muttered, moving away so that Black*Star stumbled and nearly hit the floor, had Tsubaki not raced forwards to help him. Black*Star smiled gratefully at Tsubaki and quietly pecked her on the lips as a thank you and raced off, yelling threats to both Soul and Kid.

Liz raised an eyebrow at Tsubaki knowingly, and Maka grinned as she nudged her friend playfully. "Shut up…" Tsubaki mumbled, a huge blush appearing and spreading on her usually pale cheeks.

"I knew it was too quiet, where's Patti?" Maka asked suddenly, looking around for the short haired blonde sister of Liz, who replied rather airily.

"She's at home, feeling a little sick. She stuffed her face the other day with those birthday chocolates I gave her." Liz explained, rolling her eyes.

Maka smiled. "That was a good party. I didn't think Kid could be so…hospitable when it came to birthday parties..." She said, thinking of the fun they had had that night.

Tsubaki's face grew slightly worried, and she tore her gaze away from Black*Star as he and Kid all but wrestled Soul to the ground in an attempt to get the ball away from him as they yelled and laughed in the background. "Maka…After Soul's…well…is he…Ok?" She stuttered.

Maka glanced down a her hands which started to fiddle nervously. "Yeah…He can't really remember them. He wishes he could, so that he could predict the next one, and he hates himself by knowing what he did."

Liz looked confused. "What? What happened to him?" She asked inquisitively.

"He…He had an after effect of the madness when Black*Star, Tsubaki, Soul and I were walking home afterwards. It was down the shortcut alley to our apartment. He suddenly flipped out…It was like, one second he was seriously buzzing with happiness…and the next he threw me against the side wall." Maka said softly. She smiled at Tsubaki then.

"Thank god for your boyfriend." Maka stated. "Had Black*Star not been there to tackle him and hold him down for a good ten minutes until he stopped, I don't think I would have come out alive…" She trailed off.

Liz stared at them both in bewilderment. "Jeez…What would have brought that on Soul? He's the laziest guy I know! And he loves you to bits Maka!"

The Meister turned her head sharply to get a better look at Liz as she stared with wide, surprised eyes. "As a sister of sorts…not like that." Maka defended hurriedly.

Liz snorted and rolled her eyes skyward. "Lies."

Maka indignantly opened her mouth to argue but Tsubaki quickly interrupted before anything else could be said and rubbed Maka's shoulder comfortingly. "Well, the good thing is, he was there, you are alive, and Soul is alr-"

A scream of agony suddenly ripped through their conversation.

They looked over, startled, and saw Kid nervously edging away from Soul, who was writhing on the ground in agony.

Black*Star narrowed his eyes. He turned to Maka. "I've got him!" He cried reassuringly, bursting forward with the speed of a well aimed dart.

He grabbed Soul by the shoulders, but he yelled out and almost let go. "FUCK." Black*Star cursed. He looked back at them. "He's soul wavelength is…burning me! Guys! One of you go and get

Help. He's not himself, it's like he's possess-AAGH!"

His call to them broke off as Soul suddenly roared inhumanely, baring his teeth to the sky before plunging Black*Star's bare arm into his gaping maw and clamping his sharp teeth into the boy's arm.

Black*Star refused to struggle, and he gritted his teeth as he felt Soul's teeth pierce muscle. "GO." Black*Star ground out.

Tsubaki nodded in terror and fled the basketball compound, her footsteps dying away as she ran with the speed of a small bullet.

Kid and Liz shared a glance of disbelief and shock, but when Black*Star suddenly started to writhe in pain as Soul's teeth drove deeper and his claw-like nails dug into his friends soft belly, Maka panicked.

"SOUL!" She yelled helplessly, dashing forwards to try and do something.

Liz darted forwards and grabbed Maka around the middle. "NO!"

She glanced over at Kid meaningfully. "Kid. Go help. NOW." She ordered. Kid nodded once and without hesitation he plunged his hands either side of Soul's head and clobbered him once around both ears, shouting out loud in pain as he too was burnt.

The blow would have been hard enough to stun anyone, however Soul acted like he was immune to it, and instead of continuing to rip into Black*Star, he left the blue haired boy alone, taking his talons out of him and leaving him bleeding and groaning pitifully on the concrete.

"Wait…Maka. Maka. Listen. Maka. Stop." Liz said, trying to get through to the girl as she kicked and tried to press onwards. She grabbed Maka more firmly by the shoulders and shook her, forcing her to look into her eyes. "Don't worry, everything will be ok. Soul will be fine. Trust me. No, look at me. Look at me. Look- I promise. Trust me."

Liz didn't let Maka look at Soul, but she lost her concentration, and soon both girls were running at Soul as he pounced like a panther onto Kid, his claws and teeth bared menacingly as he prepared to shred the boy.

*SLAM.*

They stopped as two others joined them.

Spirit immediately took charge of Black*Star and turned to Tsubaki and Liz. "You two. Take him out of here and get him to Shibusen and get Professor Naigus to treat him quickly so that his wounds don't get infected. Go. Now!" He ordered, helping to lift the almost unconscious boy into their arms as they nodded and sprinted away.

The other arrival had quickly knocked Kid out of the way and had taken Soul's blow himself. He was bowled over and they rolled head over heels, Soul snarling at his new opponent and bringing back his clawed hand and preparing to strike at his foe's throat, to tear it out and end his pitiful life.

"Soul Wavelength." The opponent said, quickly bringing his palm up and smashing it into Soul's side.

The boy was sent hurtling to the right with a yell of pain, and he lay there panting as the fight that had driven him was abruptly ended with the hurt that was now erupting from his side.

Maka screamed and dived to try and reach her companion, but Spirit moved in her way and grabbed her, enfolding her in a tight hug as her emotions filled her tears and they poured out down her cheeks as she cried into her father's jacket.

"Papa…Please…Don't let Soul…g-get h-hurt…" She stuttered the words over her tears.

Spirit smiled inwardly, proud of the fact that he was able to comfort his daughter in a moment of her need. "I promise nothing bad will happen to him. I won't let it. Maka, look at me." He said, tilting her chin up to look at him directly in the face.

She sniffled and grabbed his jacket more tightly as she gazed into his eyes imploringly, her eyes literally just begging him to help.

"I promise." He said finally.

Then he looked over to his companion. "Stein. What do you intend to do with him?" He asked his former Meister.

The professor stood up and dusted off his lab coat. His footsteps echoed on the floor from his heavy boots as he strode over to Soul, checking the boy over physically before hauling the kid up by the arm roughly.

"He needs to be put under maintenance." Stein stated. "He can stay with me for the next week or so, where I will try to find out what is wrong with him."

"No!" Maka gasped.

Stein looked over to her, his glasses flashing in the evening sunlight as they reflected the unhappy sun's rays. "I'm sorry. I do believe you want to stop your friend here from becoming something that could possibly kill others…or himself." He said rather harshly. "So if I were you, leave him to me, Maka. When I have found out what is wrong with him, I will take the necessary actions to help him combat it, and once recovered, he will return to you." Stein said, turning on his heel and pulling Soul along behind him.

Soul tried to turn back to Maka to try and tell her something from where she was peeking at him with worry from above her father's arm.

And although he couldn't really say anything as he was being dragged away, he managed to grin and laugh slightly, blood spraying from the corner of his mouth, and winking at her before being towed out of sight.

Maka felt reassured slightly as she let Spirit take her back to her apartment, but she was unable to shake the feeling of doubt that shrouded her mind and invaded her dreams, turning them into nightmares.

Spirit had told her before he left her to her own devices; 'Whatever you do, do not try to visit him. He will be put under pressure…although you might see him at DWMA.'

It had done little to comfort her.

And the basketball…it had been left behind to where it had rolled into the corner of the court…forgotten.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter one is done! This is also going on Fan fiction, my fan fiction account being Kaitaru Seras Viktoria Hatake.<strong>_

_**I will put a link up for chapter two when it's finished…and yes…this is a Soul & Stein fic. **_

_**NO YAOI. **_

_**I'm not against it, but it's not in this fic. Ok? ^_^**_

_**Please rate and comment! =D**_

_**Kaitaru.  
>(But you can call me Kai.) ;D<br>XxxXxxX**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Madness Within My Soul.**

**Chapter 2.**

* * *

><p>Soul had been strapped to a metal table which was situated in a metal based room with Stein's…decorating…of the stitches than ran down the walls in various places. There was one window which was above the door that he was just about able to raise his head to look at, not that he could see anything but the black night sky.<p>

And had been left there for the whole night.

He knew something bad had happened. Something he had done, for him to be in this situation. Yet he couldn't remember. Even worse, he had two more blank spots since he had been taken away by Stein. For some reason he was lead to believe that that was the reason that his blood from his wrists had soaked through the cuffs of his sleeves from where he had obviously tried to break free from the metal cuffs that kept him pinned to the operating table.

Pulling forwards with all his might, he strained to physically pull himself free with every once of physical strength that he had.

But no matter how hard he tried…It was impossible.

"Fuck. No wonder Spirit was terrified of the guy. I bet it wasn't only my blood that has pooled over this damn table." He cursed softly, muttering every swearword he knew under his breath. He pulled again, and again, and again.

But to no avail.

Finally, he stopped, panting heavily. He raised his head to look out of the small window above the door, to where the sun was rising, and he thought of Maka.

'Maka. She must be terrified for me…or…or of me.' Soul thought. Clicking his head back and forth to get out the kinks in his neck a little, he imagined Maka. Her in general…Her laugh…Her smile...

...Her soul...

...And how it resonated.

Focusing, he started to growl as he let his own soul wavelength equate to the same as when he and Maka used soul resonance to form witch hunter, and the growl finally increased to a roar as he channelled the wavelength into his wrists and ankles.

He was rewarded with the sound of the cuffs snapping under such intense wavelength pressure, and he finally relaxed a little, breathing heavily and wetting his lips by running his tongue over it. The he sat up, flexing all of his muscles which now ached a little, and gingerly stepped down off of the table onto the cold floor, which he was able to feel though his socks.

The cold of the night seemed to be able to soak through his clothes, and involuntarily, he shivered as he opened the door to his…cell…and cautiously peeped out.

It was dark, and all he could make out was the corridor. He grimaced and shut the door again quietly. 'Well there's no point in going out that way if I don't know which way to go to get to the front door and out of this place, especially if it's pitch black. If I knock into something and wake Stein…I'll be mince meat in seconds. And if I wake up Marie or Crona, Stein will have my guts for garters…Literally.' He thought, shuddering as he paced up and down in his cell.

Then he caught sight a small run ray that was filtering in through…the window!

Excitedly, Soul looked up to his last, and only means of escape. Looking around, his hopes fell slightly when he could see that there was nothing to help him get up to the window's height.

Unless he chanced his balancing skills on the door.

* * *

><p>Mere minutes later found him with the door ajar a little, and Soul on the small narrow edge of the door, crouching and leaning in to the wall tentatively as he cautiously reached up with one hand and successfully opening the latch on the window.<p>

He was about to hoist himself up so that he could squeeze his frame through the window, when a voice stopped him.

"Get down." Stein's voice said calmly.

Soul hesitated. He only had to quickly boost himself up, and he was away, free to escape and get away from-

"Now." Stein said more firmly, glancing up at his student for the first time.

Soul sighed irately. "So not cool." He muttered, shutting the window and carefully making his way down from where he had been precariously perched on the door to stand in front of Stein.

"Fool." Stein stated, cuffing Soul round the head before going into the room and shutting the door behind him. Soul rubbed the spot in annoyance and stood with one hand in his pocket. "Hm. And it seems you broke the cuffs." Stein commented, turning his head to look at Soul, who merely shrugged.

"Sorry, but I'm not intending on staying…I haven't done anything wrong. So I have nothing to worry ab-"

"Oh?" Stein questioned, walking over and bending at the waist so that his face was inches away from Soul's, who quivered in nervousness for a second, but kept his ground. "I beg to differ. Seeing as you have put Black*Star in hospital…I think you need to start worrying."

Soul stared at Stein in shock. "S-S-Sensei…What are you talking about?" He asked, stunned beyond belief. "I was playing basketball with him and Kid, so how would I have hurt him without know…ing…" He trailed off.

Stein narrowed his gaze. "Think you're a monster yet? Apparently you went after Maka too. First Maka and now Black*Star? My, my. Perhaps you need a reminder of how you acted like the monster you try so hard not…to be." Stein taunted.

Soul was angry, and at the same time, confused. Stein had never been…cruel. But he was just pushing Soul's buttons!

"And of course, like the Kishin, you'll try to destroy Maka…but you'll succeed, because you are…a MONSTER." Stein said, his eyes wild and his mouth in a cruel grin.

Soul snapped and lost control, roaring with anger as he flung himself at Stein, who's smile turned into a grimace.

He'd found it.

He parried every strike that Soul lunged at him with, and then Soul's talon's managed a breakthrough point, and they scratched across Stein's left cheek, narrowly missing his glasses which would have easily broken. He grabbed Soul by the neck and forced the boy down onto his knees, and then Soul roared with pure animal fury and made punctures in Stein's arm, even through the sleeves of his lab coat as Soul savagely ripped his teeth into Stein's arm.

Stein grunted with pain and forced his arm muscles to relax in order to numb the pain a little. He then hit Soul on the back with as much force as he dared.

Thankfully Soul had the wind driven out of him and the downwards force that acted on his back forced him to open his mouth and follow through to the stone cold floor.

Soul flipped onto his back and went to punch Stein in the face, but the teacher hauled him up by the scruff of the neck and shook him roughly. "If you don't snap out of it, I'm gonna dissect you whilst still conscious." He said harshly.

Soul ignored it as though he couldn't understand the words. Then Stein understood. Whilst Soul was acting through his primal instincts, he couldn't really understand things like a normal human.

It reminded Stein kind of like when he had been…more…insane during the time of the Kishin. Whereas his was a little more on the mental side, it broke _through_ Soul's mental side to it, and acted on him physically _as well as _mentally.

As a final attempt, he shoved Soul up against the stitched wall and growled fiercely, pretending to reach into his pocket for his famed 'scalpel of death' that he had used to dissect things. Soul cowered at the menace that leaked from Stein's growl, and he seemed to curl up into himself, into the wall almost in an attempt to get away from his snarling teacher.

Stein still had a firm grip on Soul even when the kid started to talk normally…as though nothing had happened.

"Stein-Sensei…Ow…why do I hurt?" He asked. "And why are you holding me up here like this? Can you let me down please?" Soul asked continually, trying to prise Stein's iron like grip that had him around the collar of his shirt.

After a few minutes of Soul pleading in a rather scared and confused tone, he finally lowered the boy to the floor. "Th…Thanks." He stuttered, unsure if that was the right thing to say. Stein nodded in acknowledgement.

"Soul." He addressed his pupil directly, gaining his attention immediately. "You have after affects of the madness that should have disappeared with the Kishin. I now place you in my care, where I shall attempt to train you to block it out, so that when we finally take care of the problem, you are able to block it if it is to come back before coming directly to me. Is that understood?" He asked, staring at him through his glasses.

Soul was taken aback. He was…sick? "Uhh…But Sensei-"

"I said, is that understood?" Stein asked.

Soul regained his usually calm state of mind quickly. "Y-Yes sir. Of course." He answered.

Stein lit a cigarrette in the silence that followed and took one long drag, exhaling it slowly before turning to Soul and smiling. "Come on then. You can bunk with Crona, if he doesn't mind. I don't think he will, he's not that shy anymore really, not since Marie's been cooing over him anyway."

"Leave it to the mother figure heh?" Soul smirked, leaning his hands casually above his head as they walked through the corridors of Stein's house.

Stein chuckled as he took another drag. "Well, she is the woman in this household." He looked at Soul sidelong. "You're joining it for a week, so you'll be treated like family. Ok? Just make sure you don't…upset…Marie. You know what she's like, and I don't want to have to be sent to deal with you." Stein sighed slightly.

Soul gulped a little at that. "Uhh…yeah. I get you." He nodded, half closing his eyes. Damn he was tired. Stein must have noticed, as he commented.

"You look like hell, go take a shower and take the spare bed on the other side of Crona's room. They know what's going on by the way, so you don't need to hide it." Stein said, patting Soul on the back and herding him to the bathroom. "Towels are in the third cupboard from the left." He informed him.

The white haired student nodded. "'Kay…thanks…I think I'm gonna crash afterwards." He yawned.

Stein smiled and shut the bathroom door, leaving Soul alone to have a shower in peace.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of quietly showering, letting the warm water soothe his aching body, he rubbed his face tiredly, trying to get his head around the whole concept of him having been taken over by the madness, and that he couldn't control it.<p>

He pounded the side of the wall in frustration as his tears, masked by the rain of the shower, rolled down his face in salty rivulets that coursed down his face.

"MAN, this is so NOT cool…" He said, smiling humourlessly at his famed catchphrase.

When finished, as promised, the towels were where Stein had proclaimed them to be, and towelling himself dry and changing into his old clothes, he stumbled into Crona's room, of whom was absent, to find a change of night clothes.

Gratefully he slipped into them and into the spare bed on the other side of the room, losing himself under the covers and slipping into a blissful sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter two! Done! =D <strong>_

_**PLEASE review! D=**_

_**Thankyouuuu!**_

_**Kai**_

_**XxxXxxX**_


End file.
